


Симбионт от А до Я

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Краткий словарик для начинающих
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: 4 Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Симбионт от А до Я

А — Андрей Демидов, с него-то всё и началось. Зачем разбивать молотком колбу со смертельно опасным вирусом Z-01.21, когда можно было просто открыть? Психи эти учёные.

Б — Беркут Сергей, вполне вменяемый военный, отправлен зачищать лабораторию от всяких гадостей, таких как зомби и психованные учёные.

В — Ваня Соболев, сотрудник отдела “Заражённые ткани”, добрая душа и хилое тело интеллигента, не приспособленное к выживанию в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Ему придётся многое пережить, во многом измениться и стать нашим другом (возможно).

Г — грибница, которая выросла из освобождённого вируса. Споры мха разлетелись по лаборатории, заразили людей, создали монстров.

Д — друг Вани Соболева, случайный человек, поймавший сигнал его передатчика и помогающий ему выживать. Короче говоря, это мы.

Е — Евгений Самохин, видел несуществующих демонов и сошёл с ума.

Ё-моё, сплошные психи кругом!

Ж — полная Ж происходит.

З — зомби подбираются всё ближе.

И — Игорь Стешин, выживший лаборант. Адекватный, помогает Соболеву.

Й — йесс! Мы не одни! Наш верный помощник на связи.

К — кэп, как его называет Беркут, он же Оператор 1.41. Постоянно на связи, помогает Беркуту продираться через лабораторию. Сотрудник госкорпорации, так что не ангел, просто это его работа.

Л — лифт, весёлые покатушки обеспечены (если не обесточены).

М — мох на стенах, мох на трупах, что здесь происходит?

Н — неизвестно.

О — Олеся Власова, ангелы плачут от счастья, когда техник Афанасий (см. ниже) произносит её имя. Вынужденно прошла переквалификацию из прекрасной лаборантки в заурядного зомби.

П — препараты 22 и 23, надежда на спасение уже заражённого Соболева, который вот-вот присоединится к армии зомби.

Р — развилка, самое ненавистное слово, когда ты в центре лабиринта, а по пятам гонится очередной монстр.

С — семья Соболевых, жена Татьяна и маленькая дочка. Они ждут папу домой и ничего не подозревают.

Т — техник Афанасий Бут, ремонтирует вентиляцию, нянчится с зомбоОлесей и доставляет массу проблем.

У — убежище М-2, название подземной лаборатории, в которой всё это и происходит. Местонахождение засекречено.

Ф — Фёдоров Олег, ответственный директор лаборатории. Умер, но тем самым доказал, что на препарат 22 надеяться не стоит.

Х — хотел бы Беркут послать на эту букву всё выше- и нижеперечисленное, но увы.

Ц — цена, которую мы готовы заплатить за выживание человечества? Остаётся под вопросом.

Ч — “Чистый горизонт”, военная операция по зачистке лаборатории, чтобы завтра утром горизонт не позеленел от наступающего мха.

Ш — Шепелева Ольга, укусила Соболева за руку и заразила зомби-вирусом ещё до того, как...

Щ — ща прям весь сюжет здесь расскажем! [Более подробная информация засекречена. Только для сотрудников с уровнем доступа “альфа”.]

Ъ — [...]

Ы — […]

Ь — […]

Э — это конец. [Протокол конца активирован.]

Ю — юмор ситуации в том, что...

Я — Симбионт. И ты — Симбионт. Мы вместе, мы едины. Мы новая форма жизни. Симбионт должен быть в каждом.


End file.
